1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary drive assemblies and in particular to means for assembling a shaft to a pinion or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of assembling a shaft to a drive component, such as a pinion of a drive assembly, a pinion shaft has been press-fitted to the pinion after the pinion is positioned in the carrier. The strength of the pinion member limits the amount of interference permissible and it has been found that in a number of such installations the pinion shafts have worked free of the pinion notwithstanding the interference fit.